Happy Birthday, Dr Grissom
by storieteller
Summary: It's Grissom's 50th Birthday...
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday, Dr. Grissom

_**So today is Gil Grissom's 52**__**nd**__** birthday. This is a random story that popped into my silly little head about an hour ago, so it's not going to be one of my better works. This story takes place on Grissom's 50**__**th**__** birthday, so GSR is still under wraps. **_

_**I don't own anything. CBS owns every character of CSI and anything related to them. Please don't sue me!**_

**XXXX**

Gil Grissom woke up with a start. Hank, his loveable pooch was barking at him to awaken from his deep and very comfortable sleep, to feed him. Grissom groaned out loud and shushed him. Then his alarm went off. Grissom groaned even louder. He quickly got up and shut it off. Suddenly, his cell phone began to squeal. Grissom added a sigh to his unnecessarily loud groan.

"Grissom" he answered. It was Brass reminding him that he had work tonight.

"I know Jim. Thank you." He replied.

"Oh, and by the way, happy birthday." Jim responded sarcastically. Gil hung up the phone.

After arriving at work, Grissom sat down at his desk to do some paper work on some old cases. The team was doing the same. Saturday nights weren't usually good nights to catch up on paperwork, but tonight, all crime seemed to stop. Of course Grissom didn't mind. He usually got his birthdays off. He often would request it, just so he could have the one night to himself.

After a few minutes, Nick knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey boss. I um, just wanted say happy birthday. So um… Happy birthday." Nick said shyly. He wasn't sure how Grissom might have taken having his one day requested off of the year, taken away from him. But Gil smiled.

"Thanks Nick. How's the paperwork coming?" He asked.

"It's good, it's good. Hey you wanna have breakfast? It's on me." Nick asked.

"Sure. I got nothing else planned." Gil lied. In truth he'd be meeting with Sara later for some alone time. After entertaining Nick for a few more moments, Nick left and Grissom went back to work. Few minutes later, Greg walked in.

"Greg, how can I help?" Gil asked. Greg sighed and sat down heavily.

"I know you always take your birthday off and I _know_ this is a bad day to ask you, but… Can I get next Saturday off? It's Nana Olaf's birthday and I don't think she has too many left to go or-"

"Greg, Greg. It's okay. I'm not angry at you." Grissom chuckled. "I'm mad at Ecklie. He knows I like my birthday off. He's doing this overtly to piss me off. You've got your day off." Grissom said smiling. He hadn't realized how nervous he made the young CSI feel. He didn't mean it really.

"Yeah, you promise?" Greg asked. Grissom chuckled some more.

"Yes Greg. I promise." He replied.

"Cool. Well, um happy birthday!" Greg said and scurried away. Grissom shook his head. _He's a good kid._ He thought.

Several hours (and several case files done) later, Grissom looked up at his clock. It read 2am. Grissom got up and went to the break room to take a quick nap. He noticed Warrick sitting down working on a large stack of files. They were categorized so that Warrick could determine which had to be done first. They were first split up into severity of crime then by the date. Older cases had closer court dates, so they needed to be completed first.

Warrick didn't notice Grissom entering the room. He sighed and put his head on the table. The coolness of it surprised him. Warrick had been working on this one particular case for the past two hours and the coffee had run out thirty minutes ago. He was wiped.

"Is that the hit and run off of Fremont Street?" Gil asked. Warrick jumped.

"Sorry." Gil offered.

"It's okay and yeah. I can't find half my notes and what half I do, I can barely read." He explained.

"You were pulling a triple that night, what do you expect? I can't read my notes half the time either. That's why I ask Sara to do it."Grissom explained. "Look, get something from the vending machine. Then come back and take a nap. That's what I'm doing."

"You sure? I don't want Ecklie to be up our butts." Warrick asked.

"Don't worry about Ecklie. I'll handle him." Grissom said. Warrick left for the candy machine and Grissom began to rest his eyes when-

"Grissom! I got to go. My mother locked herself out of the house and I-" Catherine was interrupted.

"Go Cath. I gotcha. Call me when you're on your way back." Grissom said.

"Isn't it your day off?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, but Ecklie has a cruel sense of humor. He's making me work my birthday just for kicks." Grissom answered.

"Oh." Catherine replied and ran towards the locker room to fetch her things. _Finally, I can close my eyes._ Grissom thought. But he had thought too soon. Sara came in wrapped around in some sort of sheet. She tugged at it frantically but it was stuck on a piece of her bra wire.

"Gil could you- rrrr!" Sara exclaimed. Gil got up to help her. He began to pull at one piece when Sara grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her breast to show him where she was stuck.

"Ooo. Well, happy birthday to _me._" Grissom joked. Sara managed to get her head out long enough to say:

"_That_ wasn't your birthday present."

Grissom smiled. "Oh." He responded hopefully. Sara smirked and thanked him. She then headed towards the layout room. Grissom smiled and proceeded to lie down. Not ten minutes later:

"Hey Gil, I thought tonight was your night off." Albert said. Grissom sighed loudly.

"It was: now it's not." He explained. Doc Robbins shrugged and left Grissom to his own devices. Just before Al was about to leave the break room, Gil had an idea. "Hey Al, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Warrick came back from the vending machine. _Stupid thing stole my dollar._ He thought. He was just about to complain to Grissom when he noticed a piece of white notebook paper taped onto Grissom's arm. It read:

_If you want me to have a happy birthday, LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_Thanks, Grissom_

Warrick smiled and went to the couch next to him. As he closed his eyes to rest, Nick came in.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Party

Happy Birthday, Dr. Grissom Chapter Two: Surprise Party

_**This has turned into an epic one-shot, but I think it's pretty good.**_

"Grissom!" Ecklie shouted. Gil made a sound that resembled a growl. He turned towards his boss and opened his eyes. He had a mouthful of words he could have used. He chose carefully.

"Conrad" He stated.

"What are you doing sleeping? I thought this was a crime lab, not your bedroom." Ecklie said.

"Technically, this is the break room and I'm taking a break. My watch alarm is set to go off in ten minutes. I have taken ten minutes towards my break already. Therefore, I have ten minutes to spare. So if you don't mind, come back in eighteen minutes thirty-six seconds and we can talk about whatever it was you wanted to speak to me about." Grissom explained and turned back onto his side to rest. Ecklie left.

Warrick, who had been resting himself said:

"I can't believe that worked."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't expect it to either." Grissom laughed. Nineteen minutes passed and Grissom's watch went off. He slowly got up from the couch. He was reluctant to move swiftly because he had created a warm spot on the couch and hated to leave it.

Moments later, Grissom entered Ecklie's office. There was a note on his desk:

_From the desk of Conrad Ecklie:_

_Gil, _

_Go home for the day. I expect you to be here first thing tomorrow._

_Conrad_

Grissom smiled. Ecklie had just given himself away. He NEVER allowed Gil to go home unless something was up. And today being his birthday (and Sara giving no particular answer to what plans they had later) suggested that the entire lab was now invading his home, to set up a surprise party. Grissom decided to nonchalantly ask Warrick to accompany him back to his townhouse and for a celebratory beer. Warrick agreed.

When Grissom walked up to the door he paused to insure that everyone would have received the text message Warrick had just sent them and that they were all in their places. He turned the knob and entered as he usually would.

"SURPRISE!"

But to Grissom's surprise, he saw no one. They had all hidden themselves strategically behind where Grissom would stop, so that their voices would propel him forwards in fright. Their plan worked. Grissom hadn't expected nearly a dozen people to all fit behind his door. They all chuckled at his reaction and welcomed him home. After a few moments, there was cake and presents.

"Okay. Gil open mine first." Catherine ordered. Grissom opened the present painstakingly slow. Catherine grabbed it from him.

"Oh stop and open it like a man!" She yelled. Everyone around her chuckled and giggled over their boss's ability to make Catherine lose her temper. So Gil proceeded to open it. The moment the image on the box was clear, Grissom's mouth dropped.

It was a blow up doll.

"It's been how long, since you've been with a woman? Take the hint and an extra night off this week." Catherine teased. Grissom, unknowing how to respond to such a bold gesture began to close his mouth, but not before cringing his face a bit. Nick's present was next.

"Mine's next. Here you go boss." Nick said excitingly. Gil smiled as he unwrapped his gift.

It was a pen.

But not just any pen. It was a Townsend Quartz Blue Lacquer Fountain Pen. This pen was exquisite. Besides the fact that it was well out of Nick's price range for gifts, it was one of those pens, a person of great importance receives after accomplishing his greatest achievement. Grissom had gotten one for receiving his Ph.D.

"Thank you Nick, but I don't deserve this. You didn't need to do this." Gil said, still in a haze.

"I wanted to. Nobody can ever tell you how much you mean to us. This is just my way saying I love you man." Nick explained. Grissom took in his first breath since he saw the pen. He took a moment to look at the pen and realized he was afraid to put it down. He thought Nick might take it as an insult if he placed it next to Catherine's blow up doll. But he did and slowly moved onto Warrick's gift.

It was a book of world record rollercoasters. The fastest, the highest, the longest, and the most dangerous: you name it, it was in the book. Grissom took a moment to look through to see some of the records. He noted that he still held the record for the marathon ride on the Steel Phantom at Kennywood Park in Pennsylvania. He smiled at the old memory, thanked Warrick and readied himself for Greg's present.

It was a box of tin foil.

Grissom sit puzzled for a moment, trying to understand, Greg's young and cryptic mind. Greg noticed Grissom's confusion and offered an explanation:

"You told me once to stay away from you tin foil. Well, a couple weeks ago, I needed it for a experiment. The lab was lacking, so I borrowed a box of yours. I hope you don't mind." Grissom quickly recalled the conversation with Greg:

"…_car chases, ninjas, cyborg death machine. We used to make body armor out of tin foil and reenact the scenes all over the neighborhood. What about you, were a green beret kid or a secret agent?" Greg asked._

"_I'm not tellin' and stay away from my tin foil." _

Grissom smiled. Greg was a good kid, but he drove Grissom crazy. He often asked about his childhood or his personal life and Grissom was not the man to ask. Of course Gil understood that Greg looked up to him. But it was hard to open up.

"I was a cowboy." Gil said out loud. Everyone was taken aback. Confused by Grissom's response, they just looked at him. "You asked what I was when I was a kid. Well, I was the lone ranger. My pop played the horse or Tanto and my mom was either an Indian or a damsel in distress."

Everyone fought their laughter back hard. But Greg didn't. His laughter began with a long, drawn out snort. Then, he burst into a full throttled laugh. Tears streamed from his cheeks and his entire face turned red. He laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair.

"Alright Greg, that's enough. Greg. GREG!" Grissom yelled. Greg jumped up and quickly regained his composure. However, he did occasionally snicker.

Next was Jim's gift. It was a bottle of bourbon: a very, VERY nice bottle of bourbon. Grissom thanked him and promised to put it to good use.

Then came Doc Robbins' gift. Grissom opened the rectangular shaped gift. His face quickly turned red.

It was an article in the newspaper of when Grissom had become a full fledged coroner. The year was 1978 and the article's headline read: _Youngest Coroner Ever: Promises His Life to Death_

Grissom then smiled, looking at the then, young and hopeful version of him.

"I thought you might like a picture where you're smiling." Albert added.

"Thank you." Gil said and passed the framed article around. After the oohs and ahhs and wise-mouth comments were done, Grissom thanked Albert once more.

After all the lab rats had given Grissom his gifts, the attention on him died down. That gave Gil just enough time to sneak into his bedroom and hyperventilate. Sara noticed and came in.

"Hey" She said, offering him his space.

"I'm not used to having people in my house." Grissom said. Sara sighed and smiled.

"I know. But for right, you're the man of the hour. Okay?" Sara asked. She knelt down and caressed his cheek. Gil looked up at her and pressed his cheek further into Sara's hand. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he stood and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey" Catherine said. "Sara, you never gave Grissom a present."

"Sure I did. I gave him back his extra set of keys I stole from underneath his door." Sara said.

"Oh." Catherine responded. "How'd you get those anyway?"

"I just waited until Grissom was too reoccupied to come home and I snuck out of the lab." She answered. Grissom gave her a look.

"We needed them to set the party up. I was willing to do anything." Sara explained with a hidden smirk. Both he and Sara knew the _real_ reason why she had a set of his keys. Besides, Grissom knew that later, after the party, Sara would give him his _real_ gift.

He couldn't wait.

_**I am adding on the rest of the story, but the rating is going up. I'll have that posted separately. So, anyone under 18, here's what I call the "Happy Little Bunny" ending. Enjoy!**_

After the party was said and done, Sara ran up to Grissom, leapt in his arms and kissed him passionately. And after a few minutes of making out, they went to bed.

There, Grissom dreamt of happy little bunnies playing in a field. He was enjoying himself by performing necropsies on the old bunnies. Later on in the dream, Sara joined him in naming each and every one of the little bunnies.

The End


End file.
